


Peyton's Welcome Party

by Stuckfan



Category: Coop & Cami Ask the World (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual Underage Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Filming, Homemade Porn, Multi, Questioning, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Peyton was so excited! Yesterday I made the dance team and today I was having a sleepover at Cami's house......
Relationships: Cameron "Cami" Wrather/Peyton/Delaware
Kudos: 6





	Peyton's Welcome Party

Peyton was so excited! Yesterday I made the dance team and today I was having a sleepover at Cami's house. The new captain of the dance team and Coop's sister. This should be fun. I knock on the door and Cami answers, already wearing a very tight fitting set of PJs. "Peyton! So happy your here. " She pulls me into a big hug. She smells nice, she must have just showered. " Thank you...Ugh!" Before I even finish Delaware pulls me into another hug. I didn't even notice her behind Cami. Delaware steps back after the enthusiastic embrace and pulls me inside. "Come on" she urges. She seems to be in a rush to get to Cami's room. 

I look around for Coop on the way and hide my disappointment in not seeing him. Maybe later tonight I can get some alone time with him. Cami's room is the typical girls room nothing special standing out. I notice the bed is big enough to fit all three, so sleep shouldn't be an issue. "Peyton, you are overdressed." Cami comments. Both the girls are looking at me weird. "Ummm...ok. Where is the bathroom?" Delaware laughs but Cami stops her" Peyton, were all girls, you don't have anything we don't see everyday" I look at them both and decide, well it isn't like I won't be doing this in the locker room next year. I strip down to my underwear and put on some flannel PJs. A little embarrassed I don't have a set like they do. Cami and Delaware's eyes never seem to leave my body. In fact, if they were guys I'd think they were checking my out. But that can't be, we're all girls here. However, they both look a bit disappointed as my shirt falls over my body. Like they were enjoying the view I just denied them. I reach under my shirt and remove my bra. Who wants to sleep in one of those. 

Then Cami's frown disappears and her smile is bright and inviting. " So Delaware and I have a surprise for you." I wait confused, " This isn't just a normal sleepover. This is an initiation into the dance team. You see as the new captain we need for our members to be able to trust each other. So tonight you are going to be going through a trial by fire. Tonight we find out how far you are willing to go. Tonight you become one of us" I stand there a second and wait. Is there more? Am I suppose to be nervous? "So what you do two have planned?" I ask cautiously. Cami's smile widens, and Delaware giggles. "Don't worry we think you'll love it....First come over here and sit down" She points me to the chair in the corner. I sit down and wait. "Now we are going to learn more about you as you learn about us. How does that sound?"

A breath I didn't even know I was holding leaves my body. "Sounds great!" Delaware and Cami both sit on the bed, facing me. " Ok, How many boys have you kissed? " Cami asks bluntly. I laugh a bit, and answer, "One." "Who? And if you say Coop I'm going to be sad for you" she jokes with me. "Well, feel sad for me" I answer and we all giggle. Delaware jumps in, " How many girls have you kissed?" That question surprises me. "Ummmm....none?" She follows up ," Now I'm sad" She laughs at her own joke, but I just sit there unsure how to respond. Cami watches my reaction closely, "Would it bother you to know Delaware has kissed a girl? " Ohhhhh.... they are afraid I'm a judgmental bitch! " OH! God no. I wouldn't care at all." Facing Delaware " You should kiss whoever you want Delaware" She laughs and Cami joins in. I'm not sure why they are laughing, but I join in. 

"Peyton, would you kiss a girl?" I stop laughing. Both of the girls are watching me. I try to think through my answer, not sure what they want from me. I want to be honest, but I also don't want to hurt my standing with the team. "I haven't really thought about it before... I mean I guess I wouldn't not kiss a girl" giving the most honest answer I can. "That's fair. You don't have a sister to practice kissing with, so why would you have thought about it?" Cami comments. "You kissed Charlotte?" I blurt out, thinking that is what she was getting at. Cami laughs out loud, " Oh I asked her once, when I was 11. She turned me down. Lucky for me I met Delaware here" she bumps shoulder to shoulder , " She took mercy on me and taught me everything I needed to know" I look at them both and smile, "That's cool! So ummmm... are you two together?" They both burst out laughing , "No, Peyton." Delaware informs me " We're both straight, but that doesn't mean you can learn from your friend or even have some fun. " I'm a bit confused again. I'm wondering where all of this is going. 

"Ok, Peyton. Do you trust us?" Cami ask. "Yes" "Put this on" she hands me a blindfold. I put it on and wait. No longer able to see. I hear some rustling and whispers but nothing else. "Reach your hand out." I hear Cami command me. I do so and she pulls me to my feet. I feel her guide me over, to what feels like the middle of the room. " Ok, Peyton. Now comes the real test. How far are you willing to go for your team? We're going to have some fun with you. You can stop us anytime time you want. And we'll stop, but keep in mind. We really want to know just how far you'll go. Just to let you know. Delaware went through this last week, and let me say. She went really far." they both giggle. "I'll go farther, you'll see? " my competitive side showing. 

The responds, lips touching my. I find myself being kissed hard. At first I'm frozen, not expecting that, but not repulsed either. I start to kiss back and hear a chuckle from across the room. "Oh look at that, she is kissing you back. You may have some competition after all." I guess that means I'm kissing Delaware. The kiss deepens between us and I think something is about to happen. The kiss is a distraction I'm sure of it. I feel Delaware's arms go around me, her hands grabbing my butt. I jump a little but I don't stop her. "Oh yeah," I hear Cami encourage us. I start to lift my hands, wanting to touch her when, " No, Stay still Peyton! You only do what we say. Understand?" Delaware's lips pull back, allowing me to answer. " Yes" I feel Delaware take a step back and I'm just standing there once again... waiting for what's next. "Ok Peyton. Your willing to follow our lead. That's good. " she starts, "Now we need to know if you can follow orders" I nod my head. " Good. Now take that top off." 

I stand there for a second, not sure I heard that right, "Are you refusing? Do you want us to stop?" "No, sorry" I pull my top off, revealing my naked chest to my friends. I can't see them, but I swear I can feel them staring. I wonder what they are thinking, looking at me like this. Do they like the view or are they planning to embarrassing me? "Now your pants, but keep the panties on...for now." This time I do as I'm told. Hooking the elastic band and pulling them down. I can feel the cold air on my skin. My nipples harden and I think I must be turning crimson from embarrassment. "Ohhhh....that's lovely." I hear one of them whisper. "So, Peyton. Your standing here topless before us. We're staring at your body. We are about to tell you to take those panties off. How do you feel?" I stop to get my feelings in order, " Embarrassed, nervous, excited, and a whole mess of other emotions I can't really express." 

"Very good Peyton. You are being honest with us. Trust is important. Now here is a reward" I have no time to wonder as a set of lips are attached to my right nipple. I moan, before I can even grasp what is happening. "Ohhh yes" I feel the pressure increase and a hand on my other breast. Someone is playing with my other nipple, while my right nipple is licked and sucked on. I want to reach out and hold them closer to me, but I haven't been given permission. "It seems you like this Peyton. Do you like your reward?" Delaware teases me. Revealing Cami's lips on my breast. "Yes I do" "Good, I'm going to take your panties off. Do you want me to?" I moan out a yes as Cami doubles her efforts on my chest. I feel Delaware pulling my underwear off. I'm now naked. I haven't been naked in front of others since I was a baby. I find it oddly thrilling. I feel Delaware grab my butt. It must be her, because Cami is still playing with my tits. "Ohhh yes" I moan when Delaware grabs me hard. The slight amount of pain turning to pleasure. Then it all stops. I almost take my blindfold off and demand they keep going. I only just keep my composure. I will not lose where Delaware succeeded. 

"Your reward is over.... for now." Cami teases me. " Did you like it?" "Yes Cami, it felt nice." "Good, Delaware thought you would, I wasn't so sure. Before we go on, I want you to know. Peyton, you are beautiful." I know I'm blushing now, but manage to say , "Thank you" Delaware asks me, " Now that you have been touched and kissed, you are going to do something for us. Take a step back, you'll find the bed. Lay down on it. " I do what I'm told. I'm naked laying down waiting to see what will happen next. I feel the bed moving as someone is joining me. Then a new sensation, a smell. I don't know what it could be, but it smells familiar. "Stick out your tongue" I hear Cami order me. When I do, I and met by twin sensations. First I feel fingers touching my womanhood. I know that feeling, but this is the first time someone other than me has done this. Whoever is doing it knows what they are doing. I also have someone's pussy on my mouth. I really don't know what to do, but I pretend my tongue is a finger and do what I can. It must work because I hear Delaware moaning. Cami's fingers enter my body. I moan into the pussy I'm eating. Oh god! I'm eating a pussy while another girl fingers me. Maybe I'm a lez. Maybe I don't care!! This feels great. 

I try and keep up with these girls. I can't. They know what their doing. Delaware is grinding herself into my mouth, her juices coving me. Cami has added a finger and is sawing away at me. "You like that don't you slut! Your going to be our team slut?" Cami's dirty talk is so hot. I have seen dirty talk in pornos, I never understood how hot is could be until now. "I'm a slut, I'll do anything you want." All of a sudden the girls pull away from me, this time I can't keep quiet. " No! Come back!" "Don't worry Peyton, this isn't over yet. It's just time for the final phase. The real test. Now sit up!" 

I sit up and wait with anticipation. " We're about to take your blindfold off. When you do you are going to see something. Just know that whatever happens here stays here ok" Cami prepares me. I try to think about what it could be, some sort of sex toy. Is my cherry about to be popped on a dildo? Or maybe some of the other teammates are here. That might be fun. As I open my eyes, I take a second to get use to seeing again. Both Cami and Delaware are and nude as me. Cami's long legs and small tits are sexy as hell. When did I start seeing other girls as sexy? Delaware is still wearing her glasses, but it works for her so well. Her nipples are the brightest pink I've even seen. I want them in my mouth. Ok, I hear it now. I like girls. Doesn't mean I don't like boys, but damn it I want to play with them both. Then I see it. Cameras... lots of them. Cami has been filming this, everything we have done is on film. As first I'm pissed! WTF how could they do this to me? But then I remember their on film too. Cami already said it stays here. OMG they are making these porn movies for us. They don't attend to share it. I smile and laugh, " Cami... you and your need to film things. Please tell me you filmed Delaware's first time too." The girls laugh and Cami confirms she has. She also tells me that she plans to film all the girls on the team. 

"Congratulations Peyton! Now get fuck me slut!" Cami lays back and opens her legs. I climb between them and get a good look are her hairless womanhood. I waste no time in licking her. Hearing her moans of pleasure is great. Delaware is behind me, her lips kissing my butt. Her fingers touching me. "Oh God Delaware! Don't stop" "Oh Peyton's becoming a demanding little slut isn't she?" she responds as her fingers enter my body. "You want me to finger fuck you slut!! You like this don't' you bitch?" I want to respond, I really do. But what she is doing to me. Heaven doesn't compare. And Cami. Cami's pussy taste like the best candy I've ever had. I want more and more . "Oh FUCK Peyton. EAT MY PUSSY BITCH!" I should be worried about how loud are all are, but Cami must know something I don't. I press my mouth harder into her and arch my back for Delaware. This fuck session goes on for a while. Right about the when I my mouth starts to become sore and I worry Delaware isn't getting anything, Cami tells me to stop. 

She picks up one of the cameras and points it as Delaware and me. "Ok you bitches, I'm the director and you are my personal sluts. Do what I tell you." We agree and wait. Cami instructs us to make out and touch each other however we want. When our lips meet, I remember this sleepover has only just started I've been here about an hour. This is going to be great. I explore ever inch of Delaware's body I kiss and lick anything I want. She does the same to me. I forget about the camera, I even forget about Cami until she says, " Here" I see her hand Delaware a pink dildo. I smile widely, both in the color of the dildo and the fact that I already predicted this. "Pop her cherry, just like I popped yours cunt" I wait as she lines it up with my opening. Cami has the camera pointed as us. I can't tell if she is focused on my pussy or my face, either way I hope it is hot. Delaware slides it into me. "MMMMhhhhh Oh yes! " She pushes it in deeper. I feel the pop. It hurts, but is quickly replaced with pleasure. "Oh yeah, Fuck her Delaware! Don't let up" and she doesn't. Delaware, weather at Cami's command or for the camera starts pumping it into me. Harder and Faster. "OOOH FUCK!!" I'm not giving anymore time to get use to this plastic dick. She is giving it too me. I can feel my breast moving with the motion. I can't wait to watch these movies. "FUCK ME!!! YES oh God yes!! FUCK THIS SLUT!!" I play up to the camera, but also meaning it. 

I know this isn't going to be a one time thing for me. They say one hit of drugs and get you addicted, well one lick of a pussy and I want more. I assume Cami and Delaware will be willing, but I'm thinking about all the other girls on the team. I'm thinking about Coop and how I want to feel a real cock in my pussy. I'm thinking the locker room is going to be a lot more fun soon. All of this is going through my head and more as I orgasm. "FFFUUUUCCCKKKK YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!!!!!" my body shaking as I recover. I open my eyes to see Delaware now holding the camera and Cami now has a strap on dick. She tells me to get on my hands and knees. Once I'm in position she shoves it into my. "OH FUCK THATS BIG!!!" it feels twice the size of the first one. While I'm sure it isn't my body doesn't' care. Her hands on my hips hold me in place as she rocks back and forth. The cock stretching me, Delaware yelling me to take it. Cami slaps my butt randomly. I can only imagine the red mark being left there. "FUCK ME FUCK ME" I chant like a religious fanatic looking for my fix. Cami is all to happy to oblige. 

"Cami keep fucking out newest slut!" hearing Delaware talk like that, she is such a nerd at school. Clumsy and awkward, but right now. Her confidence is so sexy. I want to perform for her. I rock my body back and forth into Cami. I feel her plastic dick going deeper into me with each thrust. " FUCK THIS SLUT!! " I yell for her. "FUCK ME GOOD!" I've gone from shy girl to cock craving slut in just over an hour. When my climax hits again my moans are so loud. I feel everything. The dildo, Cami's hands on my budding tits, Delaware's movements as she tries to capture everything. I feel it all. 

When I recover I find Cami and Delaware on either side of me. Them touching me, me touching them. It is a great way to relax. "So, how do you like being on the dance team?" Cami ask as she pinches my nipple lightly. " I love it. So you plan to do this with all the girls?" "Yes" " Can I help?" They both laugh, " Who do you think is going to pop the next cherry?"


End file.
